lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
1st Century of the First Age
Events of the 00's FA 001 *The first rising of the Moon, followed soon afterwards by the rising of the Sun. *From this time are reckoned the Years of the Sun. *Beginning of the Second Spring of Arda. *Men awake in the far eastern land of Hildórien in the far east of Middle-earth. *The host of Fingolfin crosses the Helcaraxë and begins arriving in Middle-earth at Lake Mithrim in the West Beleriand seeking to avenge Fingolfin's father, Finwë killed by Morgoth. *Fingolfin host marches to Angband but Morgoth remains hidden. *Morgoth leaves Angband and travels to the East in an attempt to corrupt Men. FA 002 *Fingolfin withdraws from the gates of Angband. *The people of Fëanor retreat before the Fingolfin's host to the shores of Lake Mithrim. *Fingolfin and his host camp beside Lake Mithrim in the opposite shore to the people of Fëanor. *Morgoth sends mists from Angband to Hithlum. FA 003 and FA 004 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. FA 005 *Fingon rescues Maedhros from the heights of Thangorodrim with the help of Thorondor. *The feud between the factions of Ñoldor is healed thanks to Fingon's rescue. *Maedhros waives his claim to succeed Fëanor. FA 006 *Angrod, Finarfin's son is received in Doriath by King Thingol. *The Ñoldor set a watch on Angband and begin to explore Beleriand. *Thingol grants Ñoldor leave to establish realms in northern Beleriand outside his own. FA 007 *The sons of Fëanor depart to eastern Beleriand. *Holding council in Mithrim, and the Ñoldor choose Fingolfin to be their High King. *Fingolfin becomes High King of the Ñoldor. *Angrod brings a message from King Thingol warning the Ñoldor not to encroach on the lands of the Sindar. *Caranthir loses his temper with Angrod. FA 008 and FA 009 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 10's FA 010 to FA 19 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 20's FA 020 * Fingolfin hosts the Feast of Mereth Aderthad. * The Mereth Aderthad is held at the pools of Eithel Ivrin which emissaries from all the Elves (Ñoldor, Sindar and Green-elves) in Beleriand attend, including Cirdan of the Havens of the Falas and Mablung and Daeron from Doriath. FA 021 to FA 029 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 30's FA 030 to FA 039 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 40's FA 040 to FA 044 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. FA 045 *Finrod Felagund of Nargothrond assumes the rule of West Beleriand with the aid of Círdan. FA 046 to FA 049 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 50's FA 050 *Ulmo sends dreams to Turgon and Finrod urging them to find the places of strength and refuge and estabilish realms there hidden from Morgoth. FA 051 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in this year. FA 052 *Finrod and Galadriel travel as guests to Menegroth. *Finrod is inspired by the Thousand Caves to create his own underground citadel of Nargothrond with the help of the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod, but Galadriel remains in Doriath for some time. *Apparently, the Petty-dwarves (Bar-en-Nibin-Noeg) are driven out of the caves during this time. *Minas Tirith (Tower of Beleriand) is constructed by Finrod to guard the Pass of Sirion. *(circa FA 52) Galadriel comes to Doriath . FA 053 *Guided by Ulmo, Turgon discovers the hidden Valley of Tumladen, where he resolves to build a city that he would name as Gondolin. FA 054 to FA 059 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 60's FA 060 *Morgoth sends an army to invade Beleriand. *The Elves leaded by the Ñoldor princes, Fingolfin and Maedhros defeat Morgoth in the Glorious Battle or Dagor Aglareb. *The Siege of Angband, Morgoth's fortress, starts and endures for another 400 years. FA 061 to FA 063 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. FA 064 *Turgon and his folk begin to depart from Nevrast to Tumladen. *Turgon secretly, begins building Gondolin in the Valley of Tumladen. FA 065 *Finrod builds the White Horn Tower (Barad Nimras). *The Havens of the Falas (Brithombar and Eglarest) are fortified by the elves of Nargothrond. FA 066 *Galadriel tells Thingol and Melian the truth behind the exile of the Ñoldor and about the Silmarils although she doesn't tell them about the Kinslaying. FA 067 *Galadriel's brothers (Finrod, Angrod and Aegnor) visit Doriath. *King Thingol and his court finally learn of the heinous Kinslaying at Alqualondë and the Doom of Mandos from Cirdan and the king asks the brothers to leave, despite their innocence, although Galadriel was allowed to remain. *Thingol bans the speaking of Quenya from his realms in the Beleriand. *Thingol decrees that only Sindarin will be spoken in Doriath and consequently the Sindarin starts to predominate in Middle-earth. FA 068 to FA 069 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 70's FA 070 to FA 074 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. FA 075 *The Ñoldor achieve complete victory in the Dagor Aglareb (Glorious Battle). *The Siege of Angband begins. FA 076 to FA 079 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 80's FA 080 to FA 089 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Events of the 90's FA 090 to FA 099 *Nothing of note is know to have happened in these years. Category:First Age